


A Long Way Home

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reunited in Death, Spoilers, life after death, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Ferdinand is reunited with a man he thought to be dead as he plans to turn on the Empire at the Bridge... But it seems to be only divine punishment.But that promise...It is one that couldn't be broken.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	A Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for my bad things happen bingo, this time for Hobovampire! Enjoy!

Rest was hard to come by these days. If not for the constant fighting, then because the demons in his head were so loud he couldn't sleep. 

This was one such time.

Ferdinand laid awake in his quarters, staring at the ceiling with a distant sort of look. This had become far too common an occurrence since he was forced to return to the Empire, it hardly surprised him anymore… He simply had to wait, trying to lose himself in his own head until his body finally became so exhausted it gave out. But tonight... For some reason that was harder than normal, as if his own mind was trying to tell him something. To warn him… though he knew not of what.

Finally he gave in and let his mind start to wonder. First back to the academy days… a happier time, a time when he was more carefree and perhaps a little naive… but also in love. He had spent so many days in the greenhouse, in the kitchen, trying desperately to get the target of his affection to notice him… but it wasn't until Ferdinand stood up to a group of knights and got detention that Dedue finally spoke to him. It was probably the third best… no fourth best day of Ferdinand's life, right behind the day he managed to beat Edelgard at chess, the day he received his first horse… and the day Dedue agreed to go out with him.

Oh they were the couple that every couple wished to be. Learning together, helping each other, settling disagreements and differences swiftly and without too much fuss… and Ferdinand fell harder than he ever expected. Goddess he was so in love and he was convinced that nothing… nothing could come between them…

And then the war started. 

He was dragged back to the Empire, thrown into a position as General and told to fight. He thought about leaving many times… Caspar even offered to help him escape so he could be with Dedue, but instead… he chose to stay and feed information to the Kingdom via Dedue, in hopes he could help end this quickly. It went well for a while… but the last letter he received was rushed and short… stating that he was going to free Dimitri from his wrongful execution… and that he loved him. That was the last letter he ever got, despite the dozen he sent after that… It seemed his one true love really was gone, as was his reason for staying in the Empire… but something was keeping him here. He didnt know what exactly, but he didnt really have the strength to go against it.

Ferdinand sighed and got up from the bed, knowing that his attempts at sleep were fruitless now, slowly dressing in something more appropriate for the public and heading out to the stables. Yet there he found himself even more lost to nostalgia. Now it was the time he insisted Dedue go to the stables with him back in the academy. At the time Dedue had insisted that animals did not like him, but Ferdinand insisted. He took Dedue in to meet his horse at the time, Marcus, who instantly took to his rather large boyfriend. Watching the range of emotions wash over Dedue… Surprise, confusion, timid hopefulness… then the biggest smile Ferdinand had ever seen from him. Tears pricked at his eyes as he slowed to a stop a few steps from the stable doors, head hung, eyes cast to his shoes. He didn’t understand why today was so damn hard, why he couldn’t keep his thoughts at bay… but at this point he was practically begging for a distraction.

Then the alarms sounded. 

His head snapped up, looking off in the direction of where Ladislava was on watch for half a moment before rushing into the stables to grab his mount. It was a quick process, and soon, he rode out past the barricades to join the defense. His stomach dropped... The kingdom banners… It was the last thing he had wanted to see, but maybe this was his chance. A chance to join the side of those he truly felt aligned to. To fight those that were responsible for his loss. To finally be the true noble he was meant to be. 

"General Aegir!" Ladislava called from the back of her wyvern, axe in hand and a lance within reach as back up. "Enemy raid! Looks to be Blaiddyd banners."

On the inside, his stomach twisted a little more. Outwardly though, he managed to keep a calm, unwavering appearance. "Thank you. Prepare the defenses. I will ride ahead to intercept."

"Goddess speed, General!"

Ferdinand gave her a nod and waited until she took off to do her task before steering his steed off to greet those who, hopefully, were soon to be his comrades in arms. He decided to take a long way, where he would actually come up behind them, in hopes that it looked the least suspicious to the Imperial forces. After all, he went to intercept, but who's to say they moved faster than he thought that's why the Kingdom army got ahead of him? Definitely less suspicious than meeting them head on and leading them in. 

It was no surprise that the fighting had already started by the time he came around the rear, he had slowed down considerably once out of sight, thinking of how he was going to go about this. Would Dimitri accept him? He had heard that the wayward prince was a little… unhinged, calling for the head of the Emperor and slaughtering any who stand in his way. Perhaps Byleth would listen? They seemed to be the only thing saving whatever of Dimitri's sanity remained. Yes. That was his best chance. Appeal to Byleth, and-

"Ferdinand?"

Ferdinand gasped, pulling his horse quickly to a stop. That voice… could it really be…? He looked quickly toward where the voice had come from, watching in awe as a familiar large frame walked toward him in heavy armor. His hair was different and he had gotten a couple more scars along the way, but there was no mistaking it. "D-Dedue?? You are alive!" He scrambled to dismount quickly, nearly tripping over himself a couple of times as he practically threw himself at Dedue. "Oh thank the Goddess! And the entire pantheon of Duscur! I… I missed you terribly, my love… I thought surely… After that last letter, I..."

"I know. And I am sorry." Dedue stated softly, hugging Ferdinand close and placing a soft kiss atop his head. "I promise to explain. For now, let us assist his highness in taking the bridge."

"Yes. Let us go. I am with you every step of the way." With renewed determination, Ferdinand remounted and drew his lance from his back, giving Dedue a nod before spurring the beast beneath him forward. They walked together, Ferdinand keeping his horse at a pace to match Dedue's long gaited jog. All they had to do was win this battle… and then he could truly be with the man he loved so dearly.

Ah but fate is a cruel mistress. Ferdinand never saw the imperial soldier spying on the reunion and the moment they stepped out onto the battlement, Ladislava was there, swooping in with her axe and knocking Ferdinand from his horse. 

"You damned traitor!" She growled, the grip on her weapon and on the saddle so tight the white of her knuckles could be seen from the ground. "You've been working with them all this time! I should have killed you when I first had suspicions." 

Ferdinand only barely got to his feet and weapon up when she swooped down again. He managed to block, but the impact was strong enough to knock the breath out of him and send him tumbling backwards. He wheezed, coughing as he tried his best to catch his breath and get back up. Slowly he lifted his head... just in time to watch her and her dragon fall to the stone, Dedue's axe buried in the beast's neck. She was trapped beneath it's weight with no way to escape as Dedue walked over to finish it. With her down, the remaining defense would fall quickly. This battle was theirs. A smile came to Ferdinand's face, finally dragging himself up to his feet to go-

Movement caught his eye.

"Dedue!" He cried out, but it was a bit too late. He watched in what seemed like slow motion as Dedue swung down with his axe… and Ladislava drove her spear through Dedue's chest. Horror engulfed him as he sprinted forward, ignoring the overwhelming amount of blood around him and dropping to his knees. "No! No, please… There must be… Mercedes… MERCEDES!" 

"Ferdinand…" 

"I-It is alright… it must be." Ferdinand assured weakly, voice cracking as he yelled for Mercedes and tears running down his face. "Stay with me, my love, please… I beg of you… I have only just gotten… just gotten you back. I do not think I can bear the pain of losing you again…"

"I'm sorry…" Dedue wheezed weakly. He was fighting, struggling through it, but he was fading quickly. He knew if help did not arrive soon… "Whatever happens… I must tell you what… what I was unable to tell you the last time… in person."

"You may tell me when you are recovered." Ferdinand insisted. "Please. I… I cannot…" He whimpered when he felt Dedue's hand on his face, placing his own over top and leaning into the touch despite the blood. "Dedue… please…"

"I-" Dedue gasped to get a decent breath, "I love you."

"I… I love you too…" He choked back a sob, clinging to the hand of his dying lover as if that might save his like. But he knew better. Even if Mercedes reached them now… the chances were low. "O-one day… we will finally, truly be together… yes? Promise me?"

"Yes… I promise."

"T-then… it is alright… I… I will join you there someday… we will finally be home… I-I promise... rest well... You have earned it, my love." His voice was shaking, despite his best efforts to keep it together. He watched as Dedue gave him one last smile… then slowly closed his eyes. 

He was gone.

Ferdinand made the most heartbroken sound, sobs wracking his body as he lowered Dedue's limp hand back down onto his fallen lover's chest. Somehow it hurt worse this time, but also less. The last time, he never really got to say goodbye, but he didn't have to watch the love of his life die in such a way… but this time… he had a promise. A promise that they would meet again one day and then… finally… they could be together. Sniffling, his hands ghosted over the lance, contemplating on if he should remove it now or not so he could give Dedue a proper burial. It was not serving a purpose being there, removing it would not bring any further misfortune. Better now than later, he decided, standing up and grabbing the lance to pull it free.

That, apparently, was the wrong move.

It happened so quick, Ferdinand wasn't even really sure what exactly happened… he heard someone yell, then he was on the ground, dazed from the impact and unable to breath. Panic rose in his chest, struggling to dislodge his attacker… only to find it was Dimitri. He looked so broken, angry, lost… and now he was raving about how Ferdinand was a monster. He was confused at first, struggling harder and trying to explain, clawing at the tight grip on his neck… but Dimitri was simply too strong. The mad ranting became hard to focus on, his vision tunneling...and after that… 

Nothing.

\---

A gentle breeze slowly roused Ferdinand from… whatever unconscious state he had found himself in. His eyes opened slowly, staring up at an early morning sky, painted all the most beautiful colors of the sunrise. The grass beneath him was soft, comfortable, tempting him to lay there a while longer… but something told him he needed to get up. First he sat up, taking a good look at his surroundings. It was the greenest meadow, absolutely teeming with life and gorgeous flowers. It was like nothing he had ever seen before… and for a moment he became sad. How he had ended up here, he wasn't sure, but the fact that he was here alone… Quickly he shook his head and got to his feet. He needed to find out where he was.

He had no idea how long he walked through this field. It was seemingly never ending, but it was hard to lose heart in a place such as this… so he pressed on, occasionally stopping to speak to the wildlife or look at a particular flower but never lingering too long in one place until-

"Ferdinand?"

That voice… 

Slowly he turned around. Standing in front of him was that familiar large frame and white hair, now dressed casually in a way Ferdinand had never seen… but there was no mistaking who it was. 

"Dedue…" 

Ferdinand let out a soft laugh, blinking back tears as he threw his arms around the man's waist. And this time, when Dedue hugged him back, there was no hurry, no urgency… nothing but love… and two simple words.

"Welcome home..."

**Author's Note:**

> I... Am not sorry. It hurt me to write it. But I regret nothing. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on twitter @silverdriftxiii


End file.
